Love You, Daddy
by L James
Summary: Anna takes a walk in a garden, but ends up reliving her past. This is very old, maybe even preGoF...RHr, of course.


This is a little ficlet. It's really sad, but I thought it was a good idea. Hope you all enjoy it! (reviewing is nice....* hint, hint *)  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a cold day in January. Anna watched her hot breath make a cloud of smoke in front of her. She didn't usually take walks out in the middle of winter, she'd go when it was warm. But today she just needed to get out.  
  
  
  
Every time her feet took her to the same place.  
  
  
  
Just off the lake, near the gamekeeper's cottage, there was a small garden. She liked to go there and sit. It was so peaceful. On the contrary, many people visited the garden, but, thankfully, not in the winter. So it was her favorite time to go. Besides, it was the time that the garden was the most beautiful.  
  
  
  
She came up to the familiar hedging and sat down on the small stone bench. Standing before her, frozen in time, were three statues. They were who people called "La Tres Heros", or the Three Saviors. Of course, they earned their name by completing the impossible: Defeating Lord Voldemort.  
  
  
  
That was years ago, Anna knew, because the statues were faintly worn from Scotland's harsh weather. Actually, studying the statues was one of Anna's favorite pastimes when she was in the garden. She knew each of them well.  
  
  
  
Standing up, she walked over to the statue on the right. It was of a short, bushy-haired girl about seventeen. She was, of course, wearing her Hogwarts robes, and carrying a couple of books under her left arm. Although her hair was awfully untamed, she was still very beautiful. Even though she knew it by heart, she read the inscription below:  
  
  
  
  
  
*Hermione Anne Granger  
  
  
  
  
  
The Logical  
  
  
  
  
  
1980-  
  
  
  
  
  
Given for excellent use of logistics concerning the defeat of Lord Voldemort.  
  
  
  
  
  
Statue Donated by Mr. and Mrs. Robert Granger  
  
  
  
  
  
On the date of June 25, 1998*  
  
  
  
  
  
Anna knew this girl very well. She knew her smile, she knew her studiousness, and she knew just how great a person she was. But she couldn't have known all this through one statue. She knew this because, in fact, this was the young version of her mother.  
  
  
  
Anna smiled. Her mother had never surprised her. Even to this day, her nose was still buried in a book. But at least the hair had changed. If she had a style like that at the age of thirty-five, it would just be scary.  
  
  
  
Anna's eyes drifted to the boy in the middle. He was not very tall, had messy hair, and wore glasses. He held a broomstick in his right hand, and on his belt hung a sword. It looked huge and heavy, and if Anna squinted very hard, she could just make out the words inscribed on the handle: Godric Gryffindor.  
  
  
  
  
  
Again, Anna knew this person very well. He was one of her mother's best friends and was constantly over her house visiting. She read on to the name:  
  
  
  
*Harry James Potter  
  
  
  
  
  
The Brave  
  
  
  
  
  
1980-  
  
  
  
  
  
Given for courage, bravery, and the literal defeat of Lord Voldemort  
  
  
  
  
  
Statue Donated by Mr. Sirius Black  
  
  
  
  
  
On the date of June 25, 1998*  
  
  
  
  
  
As she finished reading, a voice came from the entrance of the garden.  
  
  
  
"Anna?"  
  
  
  
She turned around at the familiar voice. Harry looked just the same now as he did then. Of course, she didn't know him then; she wasn't born. But from the looks of the statue, nothing changed. Well, except that he grew about a foot.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You might want to be getting back now. I know your mother wouldn't want you to be out in this cold, and your Aunt Ginny and I promised her we'd look after you."  
  
  
  
She gave him a look. "Awfully concerned for a professor, now aren't we?"  
  
  
  
  
  
" I'm not just your professor , you know, I have duties as an uncle, too. It's getting dark. Are you coming?" He looked oddly concerned.  
  
  
  
But she smiled. " I promise to be in in a few minutes."  
  
  
  
He smiled warmly back. "Ok, kiddo." He turned around on his heel and crunched back to the castle.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sighing, she slowly turned to the last statue. This was one of an extremely tall, handsome eighteen year old. He was broad shouldered, and although the statue was marble, you could still tell that he had freckles. His right hand was outstretched, holding his wand. Her eyes moved to the inscription.  
  
  
  
  
  
*Ronald Benjamin Weasley  
  
  
  
  
  
The Loyal  
  
  
  
  
  
1980-2010  
  
  
  
  
  
Given in honor of true loyalty to Mr. Harry Potter and Pro. Albus Dumbledore In the defeat of Lord Voldemort  
  
  
  
  
  
Statue Donated by Mr. and Mrs. Arthur Weasley and Pro. Albus Dumbledore  
  
  
  
  
  
On the Date of June 25, 1998*  
  
  
  
Anna slowly looked back up to the statue. A tear slipped down her cheek.  
  
  
  
She missed him so much.  
  
  
  
When she was little, he used to sing to her. She loved his singing. Through the tear, she giggled. She could remember a time when she was about four, and he sang to her mother on her birthday. Mrs. Weasley was laughing so much by the end of his rendition of Happy Birthday that she couldn't breathe. He had come down that morning dressed up as a Muggle circus clown with a big red nose. He picked her up, swung her around, and set her down to, to her surprise, do the same thing with her mother!  
  
  
  
But things were different now.  
  
  
  
It was late one night when she was about seven. She had been sleeping when her mother came into her room. She remembered the exact conversation.  
  
  
  
"Anna, honey, wake up," Her mother said softly. Her eyes were red and puffy. She looked alarmed.  
  
  
  
"Mummy, what's wrong? Where's Daddy?" she asked hopefully.  
  
  
  
"Oh, honey, I am so, so sorry." Her mum spilled silent tears down her cheeks.  
  
  
  
"Mum," she was panicking now. " Where is my Daddy?"  
  
  
  
Her mother let out a small strangled cry, then enveloped her into a desperate hug. Anna could feel the tears in her hair. "H-He fought s-so hard, Anna. He tried to make it, b-but Uncle Harry c-came to l-late. I'm SO sorry."  
  
  
  
That's all she needed to hear.  
  
  
  
Now, Anna looked over to the small stone pedestal down in the grass. It was surrounded with red roses her mother had bought. She read the familiar script:  
  
  
  
  
  
How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.  
  
  
  
  
  
I love thee to the depth and breadth and height  
  
  
  
  
  
My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight  
  
  
  
  
  
For the ends of being and ideal grace.  
  
  
  
  
  
I love thee to the level of every day's  
  
  
  
  
  
Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light.  
  
  
  
  
  
I love thee freely, as men strive for right  
  
  
  
. I love thee purely, as they turn from praise.  
  
  
  
  
  
I love thee with the passion put to use  
  
  
  
  
  
In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith.  
  
  
  
  
  
I love thee with a love I seemed to lose  
  
  
  
  
  
With my lost saints. I love with the breath,  
  
  
  
  
  
Smiles, tears, of all my life; and, if God choose,  
  
  
  
  
  
I shall but love thee better after death.  
  
  
  
  
  
-Elizabeth Barrett Browning (1806-1871) "How do I love Thee?"  
  
  
  
  
  
In dedication to my best friend and husband; I will love undoubtedly forever.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mrs. Hermione Anne Granger Weasley October 13, 2010  
  
  
  
Her mother had always said how much she loved her father. "He is the best person in this whole world. And, in fact, the world would be entirely different without him."  
  
  
  
She knew how that felt now.  
  
  
  
She reached into her pocket and pulled out the shiny silver locket. Her mother had asked her to keep it somewhere special because it was a gift from her father to her mum, from a long time ago. She knew just where to put it.  
  
  
  
Carefully, she placed the necklace around Ron's neck. She hugged the cold statue and felt a hot tear again spill down her cheek. She kissed the forehead of her father.  
  
  
  
"Love you, Daddy."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I know, SUPER sap, but it thought it was cute. And I needed a break from my other story. So I hope you enjoyed it and your eyes aren't TOO puffy! (lmao!) PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!   
  
Top of Form 1 Bottom of Form 1 


End file.
